Life Just Isn't a Fairytale
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: The One-Shot that became a story. Raven, Starfire & Robin finally realize that life just isn't the way it's played out in the fairytale books…
1. Raven

Ok so this is just something that came to me today when I was really sad since I'm having a lot of guy issues at the moment…although it's not the same situation 'cause it's different. It's just real complicated so I needed to vent into something and this was the result. A possible story or a mere one – shot.

Disclaimer: I do now own the Titans.

* * *

**Life Just Isn't a Fairytale**

There Raven was at her knees on the roof, her head bent down. She had come here to try and clear her mind from everything; everything that had happened in the past few days. But everything was still fresh in her mind like the intoxicating scent of this morning's herbal tea.

_**Flashback, 3 days ago**_

_Raven bravely approached her leaders door, hoping that she could finally get some time to talk to him. She needed to confess her feelings to him. That he meant more to her then a mere friend. She had been playing how the scene would go in her mind, and the two would end up in a tight embrace, telling the other how much they loved one another. Or maybe he would even kiss her._

_Suddenly his door opened and Raven gasped and stepped back in surprise. Robin stared at her, wondering what she was doing._

"_Hello Raven." He said. She nodded in reply and tried to find her voice._

"_Hi, um, I was wondering if I could…"_

_Just as she was about to ask him to talk, Starfire came up from behind her and began jumping up for joy._

"Oh dear friends I have just received wondrous news! Please friend Robin I must share such exciting news to you!" she declared as she whisked the Boy Wonder away and down the hall. He turned around and gave Raven a shrug before going off with Star. Raven sighed.

**_End Flashback_**

Raven gritted her teeth in frustration. Just thinking about the alien princess made her infuriated after what had happened earlier that day…

**_Flashback, 2 hours ago_**

_Raven was reading a book in the main room as usual, her herbal tea in front of her on the table. She sighed with contentment at the peace that filled the usually noisy room._

_Suddenly the door hissed open and Raven turned her head around to see that it was Robin. She smiled at him and he returned it, going into the kitchen and getting a soda with a bag of chips. Raven thought this was the perfect opportunity to tell him her secret she'd been keeping._

_"Robin?" she asked him. He looked up from a kitchen cabinet and over to her._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I…I've been meaning to tell you this for a while…I lo-"_

"_**ROBIN**__!!" Starfire's voice echoed throughout the Tower. Raven and him winced at the high - pitched screech and turned when they saw the girl flying at top speed. Raven gasped when she ran into Robin and fell on top of him on the ground. She looked over the top of the couch and saw her crying on his chest as he looked at her, wondering what was going on._

"_Starfire, what is it? Why are you crying?" he asked her, worried._

"_I have been meaning to ask you if you would like to do the dating with me, but friend Beast Boy said you never would because you would never date somebody like me! Oh I am so sad and confused as to why you do not wish to do the going out with me!" she cried._

_Raven's mouth hung open when she heard all this. What was happening? This wasn't supposed to happen! And what even surprised her more was when Robin sat up and cradled her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Why would you listen to Beast Boy? Of course I love you Star..."_

_By this time, Raven had fled out of the room through the floor, her heart shattered._

_**End Flashback**_

She had been sitting up here for a while now, trying to sort her thoughts, but she just couldn't. All she could think about was Robin and Starfire together. The thought made her chest tighten up till it hurt enough to just crawl into a ball and sob. She had lost him, and she had never even had him.

If only she had been faster at asking him. How could she have waited so long? Then perhaps it could be them together…holding hands, cuddling on the couch during movies or whispering sweet nothings in the each other's ear. She sighed and bit her lip, unable to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks any longer.

Just then it began to rain and the dark clouds boomed with thunder above her. It blended with her tears, making them unnoticeable as she became soaked through her uniform. She lifted her face up to the sky and simply kneeled there. She closed her eyes and dreamed that this had all been a nightmare.

But she wasn't about to wake up by true loves kiss by her prince. The night in shining armor was not going to whisk her up from the ground and take her up on his horse, riding them both to a castle and a happily ever after. She knew this now. Pure true love was something for the movies, and just simply something not meant for reality. The real world was cruel and she couldn't change that or anything anybody else decided.

For life just isn't a fairytale.

* * *

**The End?**

Wow…that was real sad compared to all my other happy stories I've written in the past…that was kind of depressing…

Well anyway tell me what you think please. I was thinking this could be just a sad one – shot, but tell me your input. That stuff is always appreciated and I'd like to know whether or not to keep it as it is.

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	2. Starfire

Due to demand this has now become a short story. This will be the second of only three chapters because that's as long as I'm making it to be. This one is pretty much Starfire's view on the situation and her realization about life. So here we go I hope that you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or any of the Disney Princess movies.

* * *

**Life Just Isn't a Fairytale**

Later that day Raven sat in the Main Room all by herself, happy that she was able to have peace to herself for once. She had told her 'big brother' Cyborg about her problem and he had gone with Beast Boy to the Titans East tower to give her some space, Cyborg wanting to see his girlfriend Bumble Bee as well. Beast Boy planned on helping the other four boys occupying the Tower to bug her.

So Raven had the Tower all to herself she thought since Robin must have been out with Starfire. She was sitting on the ground in comfy cotton gray sweats, a tight fitting plain white t – shirt, midnight blue fuzzy slippers on her feet and her short hair merely down. Her back lying against the couch and her head was lying to the side as she watched numerous Disney Princess movies, a bowl of popcorn beside her and a mug of herbal tea.

She knew this was very much unlike herself and hated these movies, but it was nice to watch somebody's life being perfect. She had already gone through 'The Little Mermaid', 'Sleeping Beauty' and was now on 'Hercules'. She sighed when she saw Meg start to sing 'I won't say I'm in love'.

"Wow she's in denial." She muttered. "She'll end up with him though…"

She then heard the door hiss open and her head snapped around to see Robin walking in. She turned back to the screen and continued to whisper the song to herself.

Robin walked in, seeing her on the floor and began approaching her.

"Hey Raven I…"

Suddenly the doors opened up **again **and Starfire flew in. She saw Robin and smiled.

"Oh Robin! I have been looking everywhere for you! And I see the movie 'Hercules' is being viewed by friend Raven oh we must watch too!" she shrieked as she grabbed Robin's hand and dragged him over to the couch.

Raven sighed and stood up. She didn't want to watch these happy movies with the couple so she took her herbal tea and the bowl of popcorn. She dropped that in Robin's lap and walked off and out of the room, Robin staring after her.

"Is this not most enjoyable Robin? I am like Meg that is in love with Hercules which is most like you!" Starfire cooed, taking Robin's hand and intertwining it with hers. Robin sighed and pulled his hand away. Starfire frowned.

"Starfire, I thought we went through this yesterday…" he told her, running a hand through his ebony hair. "I love you but not like that. You're just a friend to me, like a sister even. Nothing more, nothing less. Please stop trying to get us together when it just won't happen."

With that being said Robin stood up from the couch and walked off through the doors, Starfire staring back after his retreating figure.

Tears welled up into the Tamaranians eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Why didn't he like her? Was there perhaps somebody else? Starfire would never know. So she turned her attention back to the television screen and watched as Meg finished her song, sighing and putting her head in her hands.

_'For life just isn't a fairytale.' _Starfire thought with a sigh.

* * *

End Chapter

Well that was short I know but this isn't going to be a long decked out story. This is just something short that I thought of to vent off some steam and for fun. Please tell me what you thought.

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	3. Robin

Finally it's up. This is the last and final chapter of this really short story of mine. I hope you all enjoyed it while it lasted and learned a very valuable lesson while reading it as well. That life just isn't a fairytale.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. I know that's about as depressing as this story.

* * *

**Life Just Isn't a Fairytale**

Robin walked through the hallways of the Tower, feeling guilty. He had known Starfire liked him but he just didn't like her back like that. He sighed, shoving his hands into his slightly sagging denim jeans and turned yet another corner and saw the stairs that went up to the roof. He thought he could use some fresh air to clear his head and began walking up the steps.

Once he opened the door he saw the black sky surrounding the Tower and the city, shining stars filling in the gaps to make it look complete. High up in the sky now was a crescent moon and it shone down, illuminating something across the roof.

Robin looked closer to see that thing was Raven. She was still dressed in her simple attire of sweats and a t – shirt but she looked as pretty as ever with the glow of the moon bouncing off her pale skin and her violet hair swaying in the slight breeze, making his red t – shirt move as well. Robin couldn't help but stare at the shy girl and approach her.

"Raven?" he asked once he was standing beside her and she looked up. Robin almost gasped when he saw the line of dried tear streaks on her face and her amethyst eyes glowing from the moon and watering from fresh new tears. Robin quickly sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven what's wrong?" he asked her once again. She sniffled and tried to compose herself, but ended up bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

"Nothing." Raven managed as she bit her lip. Robin looked at her with worried eyes. He wiped the stray tears that were still managing to escape from her eyes away and caressed her face. Raven's eyes quickly darted from the night sky she had been looking at to Robin's masked eyes. They were alert and curious to what he was doing. Robin felt Raven trembling and wondered why.

"Tell me now Raven." He told her firmly, still not moving his hand. She took one of her own and moved it off of her face, hiding it in her knees now, still wrapping her arms around them as well.

Robin's brow knitted up in confusion. Why was Raven so sad in the first place? And why was she not telling him the reason? She always told him what was on her mind and vice versa.

"Raven I can tell something's wrong from our bond. You can't keep anything from me." He stated. He heard what sounded like a muffled sob and he put a hand on her back, trying to calm her. She immediately sprang her head up and looked at him again.

"Why are you up here?" she questioned. It was the first complete sentence she had said to him all night.

"Well I was planning on getting some fresh air, but now that you're up here I guess I can tell you something that's been bugging me…"

"Robin why don't you just leave me alone?" Raven whispered, turning back to the sky. Robin sighed. Why was she being so difficult?

"Raven, please I really want to talk to you." He tried.

"No Robin." she continued to whisper. "There's nothing left to talk about."

With that being said Raven stood up, merely standing there for a moment with her eyes closed. It looked to Robin like she was in deep thought. Finally she opened them and they looked upon Robin, sad. She turned, walked across the roof and through the door. Robin sat there and looked at the door behind him, surprised and angry that he hadn't stopped her.

He then looked back at the sky Raven had been looking at the whole time, his masked eyes watering up a bit now too and a stray tear feel beneath it, a rare thing that hadn't happened in a long time.

"But Raven…" he whispered to the dark. "I love you…"

But his dream girl wasn't coming back to him. She wasn't the damsel in distress kind of girl that was waiting for true love to come and find her and he wasn't the prince that was going to get his princess. He had been too late, and he knew that now. Nothing could change that.

And with that thought stuck in his head forever and knowing he wasn't going to be happy, he stood up and looked up high into the sky. He closed his eyes and let all his sorrows fade into the night, hoping that he could get over his loss.

But he knew deep inside in his heart he just couldn't. He'd never forget the dark mistress that had stolen it in the first place, and he would never forget she was the one that broke it and was the only one that could fix it. No matter what, she'd be the only one that could ever have it. But of course it wasn't meant to be…

Life just isn't a fairytale.

**THE END**

There it is. The very sad and depressing story where nobody ends up with nobody and everybody ends up being sad. Whoa. So unlike me.

Well I'm just going to say sorry for not posting anything in a long while for "Tower of Terror" it's just that all of the votes were a bit off and tied and people were still voting and things were changing all the time but I finally found time and I will be posting it soon. I can't guarantee that it will be as good as the rest but it should do for now.

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


End file.
